changes
by agge
Summary: changes revised-slash- ch. 3- please send feedback
1. Default Chapter

Anything Smallville and Superman is owned by THE WB network and DC COMICS respectfully.  I do not write these stories except for pleasure of the reader and myself.  Hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.  Please review and send feedback.  Criticism is much appreciated, and I do not mind the flaming if it is done for the benefit of the writer's skill/talent development.

AN:  For those who have read my stories, I have revised the story mostly due to the speed of events.  The original First/Third tense issue was only due to uploading the stories in Microsoft word.  I should have saved it in web layout and uploaded in web format.  I intend to do the same with all my stories.

~*~*~*~

                                _CHANGES_

Martha Kent, adoptive mother of a sixteen-year-old runaway alien son, and would have been new mom of either a beautiful baby boy or girl, sat on her living room sofa brooding over the what might have been had she not miscarried her precious unborn baby.  Anyone standing anywhere within her vicinity, would have felt her sorrow, because of the intensity of her pain and emotions.  The unbearable pain of loosing her children was partly due to loosing her unborn child, but at least she could have lived out her life because the pain would lesson with time.  What did cause her immense grief was loosing her 16-year-old, and that was initiated by a very hellish hologram from the biological father of her adopted child.  If her son never came home to her, she wasn't sure she could survive.

Her adopted son, although sixteen and a very mature adolescent, was still her beloved child.  She couldn't live her life without him.  He was her light and joy not just during good times, but also when she was falling.  Therefore, when he ran from his home without the intent of coming back, she felt as if someone aimed an arrow and shot directly at her sensitive heart.  Therefore, loosing her unborn baby to the fate of death would be very painful, but she would still be able to carry on and go about her life.  Where as loosing Clark, was, as if she had died herself.

It's been two long weeks since her 16-year-old son ran away.  Two very hellish weeks with constant fighting to relieve the frustration and heartache at not knowing where her son is.  Jonathon was not helping the situation and truth be told, the blame belonged to Jonathon alone.  Had Jonathon not said anything to her son, then Clark would still be here at her side, comforting her.  Instead, he was somewhere all alone in a city where who-knows-how-far-away form his town, coping alone with grief and pain, and above all, the feeling of someone who didn't know they were loved.  

Never before had their family life become so complicated.  Never before had Clark done something so wrong, and would cause him such desolation, that he felt the need to leave Smallville behind.  To make matters worse, Lana was asking an ample amount of questions that they were not prepared to answer; Chloe's giving the cold shoulder on anything relating to Clark, and Pete's on a major gilt trip that's not his fault.  She's also hurting for the newly weds that are lying in ICU in metropolis General, neither Lex nor his wife Helen Bryce-Luthor had awakened.  She's not sure that Clark had heard the news of Lex's plane crash or he would have been sitting at Lex's side.  She so wished she could get hold of him, if at least to give him a synopsis on the prognoses of the condition his best friend was currently in.

Lionel Luthor could not ignore the words of the infamous Dr. Walden.  The very doctor whom Lex had hired with the intent of learning the Smallville's caves hidden secret.  The moment he'd heard of the caves mystery, he'd been intrigued.  The fact that Smallville is centered around one Clark Kent adds to the mysteriousness of Smallville.  He was amazed that so many could love someone who was so double faced.  _No_ _Maybe not double faced, but lying repeatedly, to the ones he holds dear,_ _not that I could really blame him.  He is just an adolescent with a secret so big he has to hide it from everyone.  What happens after his closest friends find out?  Will they still care and be chums?  If I were the one with so many secrets of who I am, I would rather not think about the outcome.  It would not be pretty.  He would probably loose every one of his friends, but is something I am currently doing- by using one of his three closest friends- Chloe, yet, I do not really have the heart to do this, so why am I?_  He had once thought.  However, the concept was a recurring theme.

The deal he was currently enmeshed in had nothing to do with Chloe alone.  The motive for fitting Chloe in his scheme was all because of the recent deep strain that inserted itself into their friendship.  Chloe isn't his hidden agenda, no that belongs to Clark Kent.  You see, since meeting Clark last year, he had been lusting after Clark.  Clark was such a beautiful boy both inside and out.  He was so perfect for the ultimate corruption, so much so, he had to remind himself of Clark's age, to keep his hands to himself when it concerned Clark.  So therefore, would it not be a given for one so evil, or not so strong of a character, to not give into temptation in the corruption of a minor and such exotic beauty and innocence?  So hard was this temptation to overcome, that it took all of his skill to control himself, again something so unlike Lionel Luthor; he's known to get everything his way.  

For the third time in his life, he felt a strange need and within himself.  He needed to and wanted, to protect a person from harm.  That was a rarity in and of itself.  Why would Lionel Luthor want to protect someone?  Even more peculiar, why was it someone from the wrong side of the tracks?  Why did he have to lust a after a farmer's son from a backwater small town?  It was odd, because at the same time, he was so tempted to corrupt this young innocent with such goodness.  Therefore, it was a surprise to himself that he would even attempt at the idea of protecting one so different from himself.  It was nearly impossible, but he kept his hands as chained to himself as possible, keeping his hands off his potential 'client'.  

Due to his sons past habits of his being bi, there would have to be an attraction for Clark overwhelming his son.  He knew about the lusting and also understood it because he was going thru the very same thing.  The crushing on Clark was as strong for him as it was for his son, and all he knew was, he is more infatuated with Clark as the days pass.  Another obstacle, and most important of all, was that Clark was jailbait due to his age.  For any kind of non-friendship relationship with a minor, under the age of consent, is a criminal act.  For this reason, he tried to persuade Lex to stop being friends with Clark.  He didn't succeed, and it only backfired because Lex is lusting after him also.  

Lionel had been taking extra precautions since Lex and Clark started their friendship.  He had always used listening devices to eavesdrop on Lex's conversations, so he used newer state-of-the-art equipment.  The devices can receive a longer-range distance, so he'd receive information where normally, it would have been impossible if it weren't the newest, most expensive equipment.  However, the listening devices were not sufficient, and therefore, after last year's tornado, Lionel had inserted hidden video cameras.  They where installed throughout the mansion, every unlocked room had at least one camera and three listening devices.  The closed off areas did not have any.  There was no need for it, because all the proof he needed was shown in the video cameras. 

For a while now, he had been searching for a very talented computer hacker and a locksmith.  His intent to hire the locksmith is for no other reason than making a master key and showing how to pick the lock without destroying it.  Due to Lex's injuries, he gained access to the locked rooms; he hired experts to break into those rooms, but warned them "In no uncertain terms will these locks be damaged, you will do a clean break, and keep the locks intact.  Is that understood?"  In one of the rooms, he found some of the evidence he'd been looking for; the Porsche, green and red meteor rocks, computers, files etc.  He thanked and rewarded the experts for their service, and sent them on their way.

Another thing Lionel was keeping track of was the Kent family and Clark in particular.  It wasn't easy to hold his mask of indifference towards Clark when he is around him.  Thing is, Clark's the second male he has strong feelings for, the first was Clarks father Jonathon.  For all the hurt Lionel imprinted on Jonathon, as a cover to hide his feelings, he could not take away either of his two chances at happiness, Clark and Martha.  It was a good thing he did not, because at least, he has a slim chance at a relationship with Clark in the not-so-far future.  He never had an affair with another male before, so why should he start now?  For many reasons, he backed away from the idea of same Gender relationships, but he isn't sure he'd be able to resist Clark; he's not sure anyone can.  Funny thing is, the way he feels about Clark, he felt for one other person- his dead wife Lillian.  Many people call what he felt for Lillian and now Clark, as love.  He shouldn't, because he is Lionel Luthor, and Luthors don't love.  Funny, isn't it?  Lex found love, maybe twice, (if you include his feelings for Clark) and chased after it, being happy with Helen.


	2. chapter two

Anything Smallville and Superman is owned by THE WB network and DC COMICS respectfully.  I do not write these stories except for pleasure of the reader and myself.  Hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it.  Please review and send feedback.  Criticism is much appreciated, and I do not mind the flaming if it is done for the benefit of the writer's skill/talent development.

AN:  For those who have read my stories, I have revised the story mostly due to the speed of events.  The original First/Third tense issue was only due to uploading the stories in Microsoft word.  I should have saved it in web layout and uploaded in web format.  I intend to do the same with all my stories.

~*~*~*~

                                _CHANGES_

Jonathon couldn't stand this any longer.  Wife and husband could not speak to one another without there being a fight.  Every conversation between Jon and Martha was heated with accusation and censure.  In every exchange, Martha continuously blamed him for the loss of their children, and he blamed Martha for miscarrying.  That impugn, however, was only on a conscious level; thus, subconsciously he didn't believe a word of his thoughts regarding his wife.  Besides, how do you hold the mother of a recently miscarried child accountable?  You do not, because it's illogical and irrelevant.  There is only one way a mother can and should held responsible- when a pregnant lady would purposely harm the unborn child.  Martha never deliberately placed their baby in harms way.  She had taken very good care of her self, so in no situation, can someone accuse the wonderful, lovely, vibrant middle-aged Martha for an accident she didn't cause.  He understood why it isn't her fault that Clark made a rash decision that left him with no choice but to leave.  It was difficult for him to comprehend the 'why it was his fault' that Clark ran from his home.  Yes, he lashed out at Clark because he was hurting, but he never ordered Clark to the streets.  He hadn't told Clark that he never wanted to see his face again, 'cause how could he ever do something like that to his son?  Maybe he said some things he shouldn't have said while they were waiting for a prognosis on Martha and the baby's health, but he'd never said any such words to his son when he came to visit him.  However, according to Jonathon's way of thinking, that wouldn't be a reason for Clark to leave his home behind.

Another thing that bothered him was his inability to prevent information about Clark from reaching Lionel Luthor's hand.  It hurt him as a father that could not protect his son when he was nowhere near his home, cause for the passed week and a half, he'd spied Lionel Luthor's men collecting info on his son, and he didn't do thing to stop it.  The first time he had seen Lionel Luthor's men snooping through his house, he was helpless to stop it.  He didn't want to be caught watching Luthor's men in the act.  The original phrase to come to mind when he had caught them that first time was 'catching them in the act'.  All he was left with was limiting the damage, and the only way to do that was trailing after them.  All they did was, make a mess of everything, copy his papers and take the key.  Some of those things held very precious items: any thing to do with Clark's origins.  The thought of Lionel investigating his son, nearly rips the man to shreds.  Who knows if Lionel is even keeping track of his son.  That thought makes Jonathon want to kill Lionel with his own bare hands, not that the thought never crossed his mind, because it did and plenty.  He has to keep his son safe and he cannot do that, because he has no idea where Clark was currently located.

He has been looking for Clark from the moment he found him missing.  He remembers how he found out, and the heartbreak it caused him, and Martha.  Even thinking about it makes him want to lock himself inside a room and just cry in there, forever.  How can he not want to just crawl into a wall and die?  When you are missing your own son, and when you know subconsciously that it is your own fault, you don't want to have anything to live for.

Finally his damn of emotions broke and a few tears escaped his eyes as he remembered the events that had transpired since finding out he lost not just one, but two children.

Two weeks ago:

Jonathon held Martha, the two crying over the miscarried baby.  The baby that will never get to see life, because its life was taken before it had a chance to experience its own birth. 

It was becoming a very annoying habit, just sitting in this hospital room and shedding tears for a child that will never get a chance to grow.  Two days had passed since Martha lost her baby, and Clark hadn't visited and that hurt her.  She wanted to make sure she at least had one of her babies, but he hadn't come around to say, "Mom, how are you holding up?" and giving her a shoulder and a chest to cry on.  She was so tired and she just wanted to go home.  She had tried different tactics to getting out of this prison, but none of them had worked because the doctors refused to release her, even though they have given her a clean bill of health. 

Most residents knew of the friendship between Clark and Lex, and that the Kents were warming to Lex. Since most of Smallville heard of the accident that the Kents found themselves in, they were reluctant to share the news of the crash that Lex and Helen were involved in.  They were reluctant to tell them the seriousness of Lex and Helen's condition.  Some of the citizens knew of a second tragedy: Clark leaving town when his parent needed him most.

Lana had walked into the hospital head bent and shoulders and back hunched. How could anyone blame her when it was left to Lana to share the heart shattering news of Clark's withdrawal and leaving?  There was no easy way, but she was the one who had to do this.  After all, she was the last person to see Clark, so at least, she could explain to the Kents a little into what had happened at the storm cellar.  She had a feeling that Clark had come by the hospital and had explained to his father the ruins that she had seen there.  Therefore, she will not have to tell them the state of ruin that their farm is in. 

She needed to walk into that room before she lost her nerve, so to prepare herself for the inevitable confrontation, Lana took a few deep breaths and reached for the doorknob, as she cautiously entered the room.

After inhaling deeply, Lana knocked lightly on Martha's door as it was slightly ajar.  Who was she to interrupt someone, but she wasn't sure the occupants of the room would have heard her had she not asked, "Mrs. Kent, Mr. Kent, I am sorry for your loss, but may I speak with you a moment?  It's urgent."  Upon hearing an answer to come in, she joins the Kents in the room.  The only thing left for her to do is, in so many ways, the hardest.  Lana, knowing the coming confrontation is going to destroy two lives, forced herself to speak.

Lana chose her words carefully; she couldn't give the Kents a heart attack to deal with on top of everything else.  "Mr., Mrs. Kent, I am sorry for your loss, but we have some things that need to be discussed, although, here is not the best place.  It involves Clark, why he hadn't come to visit in the hospital since Thursday afternoon.  We also have another situation to deal with- the newly weds- Lex and Helen."  She had their full attention, as they intently in her direction.

"What happened to Clark?"  They question in unison, an edge of worry heard in the voices.  Since here was the crux of the problem, Lana slowly and a bit reluctantly to explained to them that here was not the best place to have this conversation "Not here.  This is not the place to talk, and many things must be said."  She still could not get over the fact that Clark left her; she was hurting so much and was now going to share the hurt with his parents.  Lana told them she would wait for the Kents near their home, and Jonathon gave Lana his keys.  After Lana left, Jon helped Martha gather their things.

Upon reaching the farm, Jon and Martha searched around.  The storm cellar, or rather, what was left of it, was in disarray.  The sight they were greeted to was the destruction of their property.  All the hard and torturous work was gone in moments, all of it destroyed because of Clark's irrational behavior.  The pain of seeing all their hard work lost in just a few moments was nothing compared to the agony of realizing that Clark wasn't there.  It was then that their fears took face.  The fact that they hadn't seen Clark at all just heightened the intensity of their intuition that something is seriously wrong with Clark.  They were not sure what, but they feared Clark might have run, to eliminate the voice of his biological father.  Insane as it sounds, but something kept telling them that their son deserted them.

They have always known that Clark would have to leave them one day, but never thought so soon and to such a destiny.  They never expected that he would have to leave his home in search of another city on this planet.  They always feared his biological parents, or even someone from his planet, would one day come to take him to his home planet.  For a while now, they had a source of information.  As unexpected as it turned out to be, a scientist in New York had informed Clark that his birth planet was destroyed.  His parents had sent him to earth to survive while his parents died with the rest of his home.  Therefore, it was a shock when Clark was contacted by a hologram from his biological father who prophesied a quest to rule this world. 

"Jon, What if he ran away?  I can't loose him too.  What did Clark do?  It looks as if a war was fought here and a bomb went off right in the center of the cellar."  If anyone were around them, they would have heard depths of anguish in her voice.  Jon looked around a few moments longer, taking the time to gather his thoughts and answer Martha.  It was pure hell for him.  The destruction so bad that even with Clark's abilities, it would take years to get the farm running again.

"There was a battle, more like a war.  Clark destroyed the ship, and this is the devastation it caused.  I am so sorry.  If he ran away, then it is my fault.  Clark was in the hospital earlier, and I was so hurt and devastated and so, so angry, that I took it out on him.  Although I hurt him with my words, he still wanted to comfort the both of us when we found out you lost the baby.  I pushed him away, and I know I shouldn't have done that.  He probably thought this was his fault, and that he has no right for comfort or to give it, that he didn't come to visit since.  I am so sorry, gosh, I am so very sorry Clark.  After pushing Clark away, I joined you in the room.  I closed the door before Clark could enter the room.  I didn't want to see him because I blamed for your being in the hospital, and loosing our baby.  I haven't seen him since.  I can't loose him too, and if he ran away, then it is my fault."

On her way to the Kent home, Lana stopped by the farm.  When she dropped by yesterday, it was to confront Clark about why he didn't show at one of his best friends weddings.  Just yesterday morning everything **seemed** normal, yet in her heart, she knew she was bracing herself for a big fall.  She had felt that something would go wrong.  Something would go so horribly wrong, that she had to tell Lex to postpone the wedding or at least delay it a couple of hours.  Now she knew why, Clark did something that put himself into a hole, and instead of Lex and Helen enjoying their honeymoon, they are in a hospital fighting for their lives.  She had never felt so alone and worried in her life then as she did now, although it wasn't for her that she concerned.  Her fears were directed to Clark and coming home and the newly weds and winning the struggle over their lives.  

She saw the Kents nearing her.  They were just as stunned as she had been yesterday, but as she gave a closer look to what has gone on in this field, she could not believe she underestimated the destruction.  It was worse than a war zone or even the ground zero of a bomb ruins.  No, this looked much worse that no words can describe it.

She motioned for the Kents to get into their car, for they had to be told of the circumstances regarding Clark's disappearance.  After looking around one last time she followed the Kents to their car.  They drove in an uneasy silence until they reached the Kent house.  

To her, and unquestionably to the Kents, the Kent Home no longer felt like home.  Without Clark, the air of the house felt as if some of the Kent-home-warmth in this home vanished with the disappearance of Clark.  Once inside, Lana seated the Kents, made them coffee and cake to help stimulate their systems when they are told of the events of the last two days.  

The conversation lasted a few hours and all three were in tears by the time they parted.  They promised to keep each other posted for any news or information.


	3. chapter three

Chapter 3 changes

Somewhere in the Caribbean

Lex awoke only to find himself alone, floating in dark, dirty blue water.  Trying to recall what led to his reason for swimming in an ocean, and in a dress suit no less, would be too taxing and help no one.  There was no question that he was in an accident, and no way could it be anything other than a downed plane, because why else would he be holding on for dear life in water?  Lex never took cruises, not even for any of his honeymoons.  Therefore, that theory went right out the window.  

Whilst looking around him for any possible survivors, he spotted a slight shift on the waters surface and making rounds at an inconceivable speed, something that only Clark could accomplish.  As he was thinking of a way to gain Clark's attention, he was beginning to remember bits and pieces of the last few hours or so.  He didn't recall Clark flying with him.  So what had to bring him here?  The only ones who should be at this location were Helen, the pilot and Lex.  He saw Helen and the pilot being held by Clark as they moved towards each other.  One burst of speed, and he was in Clark's arms, headed to safety.

As they were making their way to Metropolis, and seeing that Lex is awake, Clark decided that small talk at this time would be a good idea.

"Lex, I see you're up.  Which is good, considering everything that happened today.  So, how are you feeling?"  Even under the influence of red meteorite and Kal-El, Clark couldn't shake the worry he felt for Lex.  It was as if the two were linked to point of, when one is under the influence and in horrific badass shape, they could still feel each other on a very strong empathic bond.  Hence, when Clark 'felt' the danger that Lex was in, he wasn't able to overcome the initial fear and worry that took hold of him.

"Could…be better…hard to…talk…what…happened?  I only…remember…bits and…pieces."  It took all of Lex's strength to call up the words to convey what he is feeling.  Thinking also took everything out of him, and he felt so seasick as bouts of nausea inserted itself into his system. 

"Shh Lex, don't talk, you need to save you strength.  Besides, I'll keep an eye on you and see that you are fine as long as we aren't at the hospital yet, than the doctors can care for you.  I am so sorry Lex, so sorry for everything you were put thru, and most of it is my fault.  I am so, so sorry."  The apology was said in such a pained whisper, that Lex had to stain to hear it; when he did, his heart shattered. 

They soon reached a hospital.  Clark didn't know where he had stopped, so when he looked around and saw himself at Metropolis General, it came as a shock.  He didn't know that he could run such far distances in so little time, but he realized he ran at a record high speed; a speed unmatched by even his own timing.  The fact that they were in Metropolis of all places was a very bad thing, because this would give away Clark's secret and put him in an abundant amount of danger.  It would give Lionel the means to investigate Clark.  Like for example, how was it that you were the first one to find out that Lex was in an accident?  It wasn't like you were even there with him, and if you were, how did you survive without a scratch?  Or, even if you weren't there to begin with, can you explain how you got yourself there in a few minutes when we have witnesses to the fact that just moments before you were 300 miles away?  So no, he had to leave as soon as he made sure that Lex and the other victims were cared for.

Clark also had to battle his 'ego' or 'second personality' Kal-El.  When Clark heard of the accident, it was a struggle for Clark to break the Ka-El chains that his 'other half' placed on him.  He could feel the other personality making its way back, and as much as he wanted to remain Clark, he had to let go of that part of himself, at least for the time being.  The only way to ensure that was holding on to the very thing that is darkening him, the Red Kryptonite.  The issue with this is, all his inhibitions go right out the window, and he becomes one big, horrible monster.  He has to bring himself inside the hospital, a very hard feat, at least today.

It was so hard for Lex to keep his eyes open.  Each time he opened them, he had the sun to contend with, and it certainly wasn't a fair opponent.  He remembered taking earlier to Clark, but he was tiring so fast, that he just needed to remain awake.  So he used the ploy which some have said: if you wanna stay awake, talking works like a charm.  He read that talking, although hard, helps keep the person awake.  He decided to test the theory; he hoped this talking thing is what everyone makes it out to be.  That it keeps you alert.

"Clark…. thank you…  I hope that…. one day…. you could…. finally…  Tell… me… your secret…  Please… don't deny it… this time… because… you just used… your speed… and strength…  Moreover… for some reason...  I believe… you're an alien… which…I am… fascinated… by… because… it is… you."  It was getting so hard to breathe until finally blackness claimed him.  After releasing the victims in the medical ward, and telling the staff who the people are, Clark sped away from the medical center. 

Metropolis

Lionel Luthor was sitting and waiting within his office in central Metropolis.  The Luthor corp. building was the tallest high-rise within Metropolis and possibly the entire world.  He had been doing nothing but getting agitated for the passed two hours.  Why?  He didn't know.  That alone should have told anyone in his vicinity that something was not quite right in the world.  It has been a known fact that he never lost his cool, not even when his son was held hostage and at gunpoint for all to see.  Had anyone been in the room with him, they would have just written it of as something weird and maybe a bit out of the ordinary, but nothing so major that the world would have to be turned upside down and inside out.  To any person who knew Lionel's personality well, they would have realized that something was amiss, but they wouldn't see it as a catastrophic event taken place. 

The dilemma he had was, he had no idea why he felt the world had just ended, yet, he just knew.  The only thing he knew, and by instinct and intuition alone, was that something fatal had happened to Lex, and that somehow, Clark was in a lot of trouble.  It was no comfort at all that he had been waiting for two calls regarding the whereabouts of the duo.  As each minute passed, he had been getting all the more annoyed.  'How long can it take to get the calls?  Of course, the worst part is, the **_not_** knowing why, I have this fear.  Could life get any worse?  A definite yes, and only when it involves the Luthors or the Kents, especially Clark.'  Another trouble was, he had thought of putting Chloe in charge of finding the info on Clark, however a voice from deep within him, and one he hasn't heard from in a very long time, insisted that he hire a tracker.  For some inexplicable reason, he just knew to leave Chloe out of it this time.  He realized his error when he had first placed Chloe into the position that she was now.  The fact that he intimated Clark in Chloe's eyes was what he regretted, not that he took her under his 'guidance'.

Lionel had never regretted that he had taken in Chloe.  In contrast, he truly liked the girl, but, in order to claim her as his own, he had to burst the bubble she had trapped herself in.  That bubble was for Clark alone and the love she had for him.  What he did regret, was the hatred he had brought about within Chloe, a loathing reserved only for Clark.  It was for this reason that he had not mentioned his fear to Chloe.  He was afraid of what she would do to Clark, and that had scared him the most.  He had known for a while now, with abilities like Clark's, there was bound to be someone who would try to lure him for their own ends.  Others, anyone who knew his weaknesses, would try to either kill him, or would try to experiment on him, Lionel could never let that happen, ever.

'Mr. Luthor.' A ring and a voice brought Lionel out of his reverie.  "Mr. Luthor, you have a Mr. Strebacks on the phone.  He claims to have information revolving around a Mr. Clark Kent." The secretary informed Lionel.

"Thank you, I will take it from here.  You're dismissed for the day, I will see you tomorrow, I presume.  Send regards to your husband and a 'hello' to your children from me.  That will be all for today."  Lionel, so surprised with himself, that he nearly missed the voice in his ear.  He had never been sappy, and this topped any rebellious and shameful thing Lex did in his life.  'Only Clark could bring this about in the most ruthless of people.  I have got to keep more control over myself.'

"I assume you have some news for me in relation to young Mr. Kent.  I believe you know him as Clark."  Not quite a question, nor a statement, Lionel inquired of Clark.

"I am afraid I have some bad news, sir.  Of the one whom we speak, he has disappeared from town, gone for two days.  The elder Kents had been notified at about two pm yesterday, none have filed the missing persons report, at least not at the moment.  I do not have any other information at the moment.  What would you have me do at this time?"  Lionel paled, and he realized that he had to play his strongest act of indifference ever, right here, on this conversation.  He had to keep the shock, worry and heartache out of his voice.  

"Just follow any and all leads.  Find Clark for me, and when you do locate him notify me immediately.  Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, it is, I will not fail you."  A tremble could be heard within the voice.  Besides waiting for his second call, he now knew he needed to find Clark, and fast.  

About a half hour later, he'd received notice that Lex and his newly wed wife were in a coma in Metropolis General.  He left a message for his Clark contact to call on his cell, due to a family emergency, and that he call as soon as he gained any information.  He needed a drink. 


End file.
